Things happen for a reason
by LilMary
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP! Jeff Hardy starts thinking about why he left the WWE and for what reasons. The rest of the summary is inside. This is a Jeff and Trish fic! Please RR! Thankyou!
1. Things happen for a reason

Alright hey every1 what's poppin'? Yeah I know your probably thinking "Why is this girl writing more stories when she hasn't updated a few of her other ones." Well let me explain... "House on Haunted Hill", well I have writers block on that story, lol...! Maybe I'll get sum ideas when I watch Scary Movie 3 or Haunted Mansion in the theathers, but for sure I'm going to update it soonz! "Why I love you", I don't even know if I'm going to update that one because it's been such a long time, sorry. "Love is life", well let me say, ever since Jeff left, I became clueless on what else to write for the story and the 6th chapter I know wasn't all that good. I'll probably not update this story either, sorry again. But this one your about to read will be better because I just know it will, lol! I hope you enjoyz and please review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my stuff which apparently isn't the WWE. But for sure I'll be working in the WWE in probably 5 years or less, lol!  
  
Summary: Jeff Hardy starts thinking about why he left the WWE. For one thing it was to work on his music, but he was mainly told by his girlfriend Beth to leave because she didn't like the on-screen angle between him and Trish Stratus. Jeff's friends try to help him out to make him see what Beth is doing to him. Making him do everything she tells him to. This is a Jeff/Trish fic, so if you don't like Jeff/Trish, then don't read this. If you do like Jeff/Trish, I hope you enjoy and please review! Thankyou.  
  
Author: Me LilMary like always...  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas(Lita), Shannon Moore, Shane Helms(The Hurricane), Adam Copeland(Edge), Jay Reso(Christian), and other people...  
  
Title:  
  
~Things happen for a reason~  
  
(Takes place around this time...couple weeks before Halloween.)  
  
"Finally, today I get to see everyone from RAW again," Jeff said pulling up to the airport with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah whoohoo,"said Beth in a dull tone of voice.  
  
"Why what's wrong? You don't have to go with me if you don' want to."  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm not doing anything this weekend anyways."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
They boarded the plane and they were off to PA.  
  
At the airport in PA.:  
  
"Hey!,"yelled Jeff as he saw his friends Amy, Trish, Jay, and Shane sitting down waiting for HIS arrival.  
  
Amy and Trish gave Jeff a hug and Beth looked at them evily.  
  
Amy and Trish didn't really like Beth so they just looked back at her giving her a fake smile and saying "Hey" at the same time.   
  
"Dude, it's so good to finally see ya!,"said Jay shaking his hand(giving him slack.) and giving him one of those guy hugs.  
  
"Yeah you too,"replied Jeff.  
  
"So how was the flight?,"asked Shane greeting Jeff the same way Jay did.  
  
"It was horrible!" inturrupted Beth.  
  
"Oh, that really sucks."said Amy in that tone of voice that sounds like she doesn't care and making what she said sound funny at the same time.  
  
"Yeah foreal, wasn't it only a 1 or 2 hour flight, what happened?"asked Trish in the same tone of voice as Amy.  
  
"The flight attendents were all rude to me."  
  
"Oh, I can see why."said Jay under his breath and pulling Jeff over to a corner to talk to him.  
  
"Dude, you can't possibly be telling me that your still with this chick."stated Jay.  
  
"Well...I am still with her."replied Jeff.  
  
"Man, Jeff can't you see what she's done to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She has totally changed you. Where's the Jeff that we knew before."  
  
"Jay, I'm still the same person."  
  
"Man, Jeff I'll just talk to you later in the car."  
  
"Alright." Jeff looked at him with a confused look on his face.  
  
They headed outside to the parking lot. Shane and Amy went to go get their rent-a-cars they had. They put Jeff's stuff in one car and Beth's in the other.  
  
"Well um Beth, I guess your riding with Trish and I."said Amy turning around and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ok."said Beth giving Jeff a kiss before he got in the other car with Shane and Jay.  
  
Trish looked at her and just rolled her eyes and got in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Urrggh."said Beth quietly as she got in the backseat."I don't like sitting in the back"she quietly said to herself.  
  
They stayed quiet because Amy and Trish didn't want to talk to Beth. Trish then took out her 2-way messenger and typed something in it and showed it to Amy instead of sending it to her because Amy was driving and ya know typing, reading, and driving at the same time ain't really good, lol. It said,"Put the Beyonce cd in, I know she doesn't like hip-hop music, lol, let's make her mad and sing along." Amy looked at Trish and shook her head with a smile. She popped in Beyonce's cd "Dangerously in love." The song "Crazy in love" started playing and Amy and Trish started singing.  
  
"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no   
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no, I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time, When you leave I'm begging you not to go, Call your name two or three times in a row, Such a funny thing for me to try to explain, How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame. 'Cuz I know I don't understand, Just how your love your doing no one else can."  
  
"Can you guys put a different cd in."said Beth plugging her ears.  
  
Amy and Trish paused for a second and looked at eachother and then they continued singing when the chorus of the song came on.  
  
"Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's, Got me looking so crazy right now, Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch, Got me looking so crazy right now, Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss, Got me hoping you'll save me right now, Looking so crazy in love's, Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love."  
  
Amy and Trish sang loudly, but they sounded good.  
  
"Urrgghh!"said Beth covering her ears.  
  
Amy looks at Trish with a smile and Trish returns the smile showing Amy another message she typed up on her 2-way. It said "Yep, yep, we're gettin' her good, haha! This is gonna be a long 2 hour drive!"  
  
Meanwhile in the other car...  
  
Shane was driving, Jeff was in the passenger seat, and Jay was in the back chillen'.  
  
"So Jay...what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"asked Jeff looking back at Jay.  
  
"Well dude...ya know I'm a married man and so is Chris(Jericho)."  
  
"Yeah so..."  
  
"And look now. The two of us are suppose to have an on-screen angle with Trish and Amy."stated Jay.  
  
"And so..."Jeff look confused.  
  
"Dude, you don't see what Jay is trying to say?"said Shane.  
  
"Um, not really."  
  
"Ok, let me say it in a different way. Ok, Chris and I are suppose to start an angle with Trish and Amy, and our wives totally support us and they don't really care what we do on-screen. And Matt, your own brother totally supports Amy too. They're not jealous, unlike how Beth was with you and Trish."  
  
"Yeah, you got a point there."said Jeff looking out the window.  
  
"And look at Kurt. How many times has he kissed Stephanie or hugged her or whatever on t.v.?"said Shane.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Yeah you do got a point there too."said Jeff laughing.  
  
"So what are you gonna do Jeff? I don't think...we don't think that Beth really loves you. If she did, you'd still be in the WWE right now and we wouldn't be having this conversation."said Jay.  
  
"Guys, c'mon. Ya'll know I'm coming back."  
  
"Yeah, but you lost alot of fans with what has happened. All those young kids that looked up to you. They no longer see you on t.v. They don't understand because they're still young unlike the teenagers that support you with what your doing with your music career."said Shane.  
  
"We're not trying to run your love life or anything. But you know as your friends...we love you too and we're just saying that we don't think Beth is doing you any good."said Jay.  
  
They were all silent for a couple of minutes. Suddenly Jeff broke the silence.  
  
"You guys are right."  
  
"What?"Jay and Shane said at the same time.  
  
"She's not doing me any good. I love her, but my love I have for her is leaving me. We've been fighting about this...for along time. When Trish and I started the on-screen angle, I was happy about it because Trish is a great person to work with and she's a great performer. I wanted to have this angle with her again because we didn't get to continue it back in 2001 because she got injured. But Beth ruined it all..."  
  
"Big time."Jay and Shane said at the same time.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to her before we fly back to Cameron tomorrow."  
  
"Alright dude. Good luck."said Shane.  
  
"I'm gonna need it because I dunno what she'll say or do when I break up with her, atleast I think that's what I want to do."  
  
"Your breaking up with her?"asked Jay.  
  
"No, yeah, maybe... you guys made me relize she has done nothing good for me and I think all my love for her has left me."  
  
"Well when or if you break up with her...don't mention that we made you relize that she has done nothing good for you."said Shane.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because girls can kick ass dude."said Jay.  
  
"Well not this one."said Jeff with a laugh.  
  
They all laughed and they practically told jokes and laughed there whole way to the arena and in the other car just alot of loud music and singing went on by two WWE Divas the whole way just to make Beth mad at them...even more.  
  
~End of chapter~  
  
So what'd ya'll think? Should I continue and make chapter 2? I know this chapter is kinda short, but I'm going to try and update soonz with a longer chapter! Please review and check out my other stories if you haven't yet, and thankyou! 


	2. Why is it always about you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my stuff which apparently isn't the WWE or anything in it's catagory like the characters in this story! Ya heard me playa! J/K, LOL!  
  
Author: Me LilMary like always, lol! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I'm only 15 and I got lots of other things to do too. I'm looking for a job, hanging with my friends(I barely do anymore with my busy sceudule.), I have lots of pets to take care of, I need to study for school, and study this driver's manual so I can get my learner's permit in December. I'm doing all these things and I know all of you are doing things too. But I'm glad you have time to read my stories, lol! But anyways, on with the story and please review! Thankyou!  
  
Title:  
  
~Why is it always about you~  
  
They were all still driving and on their way to the arena. Beth was getting annoyed at Amy and Trish, so she called Jeff's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"said Jeff.  
  
"Hey hun, can you tell the guys to drop you off at the hotel?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I don't feel so good."replied Beth.  
  
"Um...ok."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Click*  
  
*Click*  
  
"Hey um...guys?"said Beth.  
  
The music was so loud that Amy and Trish couldn't hear her.  
  
"Guys!"yelled Beth.  
  
Amy and Trish then looked at her and Trish turned down the music.  
  
"What?"asked Trish.  
  
"Can you guys drop me off at the Holiday Inn?"  
  
"What for? I thought you were coming to the arena with us."said Amy.  
  
"Amy, the girl said drop her off at the Holiday Inn, so we're gonna drop her off at the Holiday Inn, isn't that right?"said Trish giving Amy this look that meant let's drop her off, so we don't have to deal with her. Then out of nowhere, Trish and Amy sang the chorus of Chingy's song Holidae In.  
  
"Whatchu doin'?"said Amy.  
  
"Nothin' chillen' at da Holidae In."replied Trish.  
  
"Who you wid?"  
  
"Me and my peeps, won't you bring four of your friends."  
  
"What we gon' do?"  
  
"Feel on eachother and sip on some hen."  
  
"One thing leading to another, let the party begin!"said Trish and Amy at the same time.  
  
They both laughed and Beth just looked at them like they were dumb and shook her head sideways.  
  
"I'm not feeling that good, so are you gonna bring me there?"asked Beth.  
  
"Yeah ok, whatever..."said Amy looking back at Trish signaling her to turn the music back on and so she did. Track 3 "Baby Boy" of Beyonce's Dangerously In Love cd started to play and Amy and Trish started to sing again...very loudly!  
  
"Baby boy you stay on my mind, Fulfill my fantasies, I think about you all the time, I see you in my dreams, baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies, I think about you all the time, I see you in my dreams."  
  
Beth then slouched down in her seat and covered her ears again.  
  
Meanwhile in the other car:  
  
"Dude, who was that?"asked Jay leaning over to the seat infront of him.  
  
"Beth."replied Jeff.  
  
"What did she need this time?"asked Shane.  
  
"Just drop me off at the Holiday Inn."replied Jeff.  
  
"But what about Raw?"pouted Jay.  
  
"I don't know if I'll make it, maybe next week since Raw is coming to NC."  
  
"Ok...we understand."said Shane and Jay at the same time.  
  
"Sorry guys."  
  
"It's alright."replied Shane and Jay at the same time again.  
  
"But you will go clubbing with us tonight, right?"asked Shane.  
  
"I wouldn't miss that."  
  
"Alright!"said Jay.  
  
At the Holiday Inn parking lot(Whatchu doin'? Nothing chillen at da Holidae In! Sorry I jus had to say dat! Chingy is hott! Check out his cd and his song Holidae In, lol!):  
  
The girls arrived first and Amy parked her car. They all got out to wait for the guys to arrive. While they were waiting, Beth grabbed her bags from the trunk and she looked like she was having a hard time.  
  
"Should we help her?"asked Trish looking at Amy about to laugh.  
  
"Nah, she looks like she got it."  
  
They were about to burst out laughing, but the guys arrived which caught their attention instead.  
  
Jeff was the first to get out of the car. They then headed inside the hotel. As the gentlemen they were, Shane and Jay helped carry their bags and Amy and Trish just followed still giggling about earlier. They arrived at the room and Jeff assisted Beth inside to go lye down since she was "supposedly" not feeling good. He then left her there and headed outside and closed the door to talk to everyone.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm really sorry about this."said Jeff.  
  
"It's alright."everyone said.  
  
"Just remember to be at the club with us alright?"said Jay.  
  
"Yeah I'll be there. 11:30 right?"asked Jeff.  
  
"Yep."replied everyone.  
  
"Well we gotta go or else we'll be late."said Shane.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye!"replied everyone.  
  
They all headed down the hallway, but Trish stayed behind to talk to Jeff for a little bit.  
  
"Trish you coming?!"yelled Amy from across the hall.  
  
"In a sec.!"replied Trish.  
  
"I'll just wait in the car."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So...um how is Beth?"asked Trish because she really didn't know what else to say.  
  
"She'll be fine. She's always like that. I just gotta deal with it."replied Jeff.  
  
"Yeah I guess..."  
  
"Well um...good luck with your match tonight."said Jeff because he too didn't really know what to say.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well I uh...I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Yeah I'll um...see you tonight."replied Trish.  
  
Trish and Jeff just smiled at eachother for a moment, but Trish snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh um uh...Amy's waiting in the car. I don't wanna um uh...leave her waiting."said Trish.  
  
"Um yeah, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Jeff."  
  
"Bye Trish."  
  
As Trish walked down the hallway, Jeff just looked at her and smiled. Trish looked back and smiled back. Jeff waved to her and entered his room.  
  
"Jeff what are you thinking."Jeff said to himself."Your with Beth, snap out of it."  
  
Beth was asleep and Jeff didn't want to bother her because he didn't wanna hear her complain again. So he just sat down at the desk and took out his poem book thing and started to write. He started to write about...Trish.  
  
In the girl's car:  
  
Right when Trish got in the car, she buckled her seatbelt. Amy just looked at her and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What did you and Jeff talk about?"asked Amy very curious.  
  
"Nothing much, just about my match and stuff."  
  
"Oh... I know you like him."said Amy grinning at Trish.  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"Tell him girl."  
  
"I can't, he's with Beth."  
  
"Don't let that stop you."  
  
"What are you trying to say Ames?"  
  
"Trish, Jeff is like a brother to me. I know he likes you too."  
  
"I hope he does too."  
  
"It's just that Beth is in his way to get to you."  
  
"Your telling me. How am I suppose to get to him, when she's got him."  
  
"Well I'm not suppose to be telling you this, but when Shane, Jay, and I headed to our cars, they told me that Jeff is probably going to break up with Beth either tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"Are you freaking serious?!"said Trish in excitement.  
  
"Yeah, I hope they do. I do like that girl. Her attitude and her looks are like eww!"said Amy with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Haha!"  
  
"You and Jeff make such a cuter couple."  
  
"Yeah we do, haha!"  
  
The rest of the way to the arena, the two divas were just talking and laughing the whole way.  
  
Later that night(back at the Holiday Inn.)  
  
"Hey, I'm just gonna go to the club and chill with the guys."said Jeff.  
  
"What about me?"asked Beth.  
  
"What about you?"said Jeff getting pissed off inside, but he didn't show it.  
  
"Your just gonna leave me here?"  
  
"We'll you don't like the people I work with, so yeah."  
  
"Work with? You don't work with them anymore hun! Remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember, no thanks to you!"  
  
"No thanks to me?!"  
  
"Yeah! These people are my friends and I'm gonna go and I don't care if you like it or not."  
  
"But what about me!"  
  
"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME AND MY LIFE!"  
  
They were both silent for a couple minutes with what Jeff just said. Beth just sat there on the bed and thought about what he said.  
  
"Jeff I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too... but this isn't working out."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Things are not working out the ways we both want it to go, so I think we should go our seperate ways."  
  
"Your breaking up with me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's just not working. I mean, I still wanna be friends."  
  
"Ok, I understand. You go your way and I'll go mine."  
  
"Ok..."said Jeff giving his now ex-girlfriend one last hug.  
  
"Bye Jeff."  
  
"Bye."said Jeff grabbing his bags.  
  
Jeff then walked out of the room relieved. He sighed and put his back on the door. He thought for a second and then smiled.  
  
"He looked for a place to put his stuff at. He then saw Jay.  
  
"Hey can I leave my stuff in your room?"asked Jeff.  
  
"Yeah sure, but why?"  
  
"I'm a single man again."  
  
"Alright!"said Jay happy for his friend."Well I'm waiting for my wife to call me, so I'll meet you guys in a little bit."  
  
"Alright cool."said Jeff handing Jay his bags.  
  
Then he walked down to the lobby to meet up with everyone that were going clubbing. As the elevator opened, he saw Andrew(Test)and Stacy talking.  
  
"Hey guys."said Jeff with a smile.  
  
"Hey long time no see Hardy."said Andrew.  
  
"Yeah, so how ya'll been?"  
  
"Great and you?"replied Stacy.  
  
"I'm doing pretty good too."  
  
"We thought you were gonna be at Raw, unless we didn't see you."said Stacy.  
  
"Nah, I wasn't there. I had something to take care of. But I'll be there next week for sure."  
  
"Oh alright, that's cool."said Andrew.  
  
"So are you guys going clubbing."asked Jeff.  
  
"Yeah of course! This broken foot isn't gonna stop me. I mean I still get in the ring and get my ass kicked"said Andrew with a laugh.  
  
They started talking and laughing for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Haha! I'll see you guys there."  
  
"Alright later."replied Andrew and Stacy.  
  
Jeff then walked around looking for everyone and then he spotted Trish. She was wearing one of those leather jackets that she always wears and she had on a Newsboy hat and tight blue jeans.  
  
"Man..."Jeff said to himself starring at Trish.  
  
"Hey Jeff."said Shane standing right next to him.  
  
"Earth to Jeffro."said Jay waving his had infront of his face.  
  
"Oh um hey."  
  
"Hah! You were eyeing Trish weren't you!."asked Jay.  
  
"What are you talking about? Were just friends."  
  
"Yeah sure you are."said Shane about to laugh.  
  
"Guys let's just go."said Jeff.  
  
They all headed over to where everyone was at. They saw Trish and Amy and then suddenly Matt Hardy walked up to them.  
  
"Matt what are you doing here?"asked Jeff confused.  
  
"Haven't you heard? I'm being taken off of Smackdown for awhile."  
  
"Why? You got hurt or something?"asked Jeff still confused.  
  
"Bro you really are slow."Matt joked."They're trying to put me on Raw so I can be with Amy."  
  
"Oh..."said Jeff.  
  
"Shannon is here too with Crystal, but they headed to the club already."said Matt.  
  
"So are we all going or what?"asked Jay.  
  
"Let's go!"everyone said.  
  
They headed outside to Matt's rented Cadillac Escalade. Matt hopped in the driver's seat and Amy sat next to him while Jay and Shane sat in the middle, leaving Trish and Jeff to sit in the back.  
  
"So Matt, when you jump over to Raw, are you suppose to interfere with Amy and I's angle?"laughed Jay.  
  
"Hopefully I will."laughed Matt.  
  
They were all talking, but Trish and Jeff stayed quiet in the back.  
  
"So Trish, how is it working with Chris?"asked Matt looking at the mirror back at Trish.  
  
"It's okay I guess."replied Trish."I just wish my angle was with someone else."Trish said to herself.  
  
"Oh I see."said Matt. "Well when Jeff comes back, him and I will kick Jericho and Christian's butt and save you two."joked Matt.  
  
"I hope so."said Trish joking back.  
  
Trish looked at Jeff and he smiled at her and so she smiled back.  
  
They all talked and laughed the whole way there and finally they arrived.  
  
In the club:  
  
They were all on the dance floor getting there groove on(wait, who says gets there groove on anymore? oh well, lol!) They were dancing and singing along to the songs.  
  
"Go, go, go, go, Go, go, go shawty, It's your birthday, We gon' party like it's yo birthday, We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday, And you know we don't give a fuck, It's not your birthday!"  
  
Matt was dancing with Amy and next to them were Andrew and Stacy, Shannon and Crystal, Booker, Rob, Nora, Lisa, Gail and some other people who had already arrived before them. Trish was sort of dancing by herself like some of the other Superstars and Divas , but Jeff came in and started dancing with her.  
  
"Show me what you got."said Jeff with a smile.  
  
"No, show me what YOU got."said Trish dragging Jeff over to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
All the WWE Wrestlers headed to the middle of the dance floor and started bumpin' and grindin' all over the floor. Booker did his Spin-a-roni and Jay tried to copy with his Peep-a-roni. Shane and Shannon told them to get out of there way and they started gliding on the floor doing the moonwalk, the wave and everything.   
  
Then Andrew came in with his broken foot and he did that dance where you pull your foot up and your put your hand on your neck(I forgot what it's called.). Everyone started laughing and they all had a good time. About an hour or so later they started getting tired, so they stopped for a couple of drinks. They all started drinking, well except for Matt because he was the driver.  
  
"Show me some of the Crist(Cristal) and Bacardi."said Andrew looking over at the bartender handing him some money.  
  
They all started drinking and after a couple hours later it was around 3:30 in the morning, so they all headed back to the hotel, most of them were really out of it.  
  
Back at the Holiday Inn.:  
  
They all headed to their rooms. Amy shared one with Matt, Jay and Shane were roomies, and Trish had a room to herself. Jeff headed to his room, but he remembered Beth was still in there, so he didn't even bother to touch the doorknob. Instead he went to go see if anyone had any extra beds or anything. He knew not to bother Amy and Matt, so he just headed over to Jay and Shane's room where his stuff was at. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Shane, Jay, it's me Jeff."  
  
"Psssh, Jay, it's Jeff, should we answer the door?"Shane asked quietly across the room to Jay.  
  
"Just put your headphones on and ignore him so he can go to Trish's room."replied Jay.  
  
"Do you think this is gonna work? I don't know if this is the right way of hooking Jeff and Trish up."said Shane.  
  
"Hey I'm the married dude, just trust me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The two of them then put their headphones on and started listening to music ignoring Jeff's knocks on the door.  
  
"Ah man, those two sleep like hibernating bears."said Jeff looking at the other doors. "I have no clue which room anyone else is in." Then he saw Trish open a door peeking out.  
  
"What's all that knocking. I'm trying to sleep."she said sounding pissed with her eyes half open.  
  
"Ah Trish, sorry about that."said Jeff walking over to her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't got a room."said Jeff looking away because Trish only had on a small tanktop with nothing under it and some pajama pants on. "Is anyone rooming with you."said Jeff scratching his head a little.  
  
"Um no, I'm by myself. You can sleep here if you want."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well I know you don't want to sleep in the hallway."said Trish with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah alright."said Jeff laughing back."Thanks."  
  
"Yeah anytime."  
  
Jeff then entered the room and he only saw one bed.  
  
"I guess I'm sleeping on the floor."said Jeff looking at the tiled floor.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean the bed is big enough for the both us to have our own space."  
  
"You sure?"asked Jeff.  
  
"Yeah."said Trish getting in the bed."As long as you don't snore or anything, then we're fine."joked Trish.  
  
"I'll try not too."Jeff joked back as he got into the right side of the bed.  
  
They both then went to sleep and while they were sleeping, they kind of moved closer to eachother and in the morning, Trish ended up wrapped in Jeff's arms...(but nothing happened, lol!)  
  
~End of chapter~  
  
So what did ya'll think? Should I make a 3rd chapter? Please review and check out my other stories! Thankyou! 


	3. I just had to let you know

Hey what's up everybody! Sorry it's been quite sometime that I haven't updated, but I've been really busy and had a major case of writer's block, lol! Today to me is a very special day 1-20-04(I had this posted on the 20th of this month... I just reposted it.) because this day marks two years of me writing fanfics, hehe! But yeah anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and please review! Thankyou!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE... I only own my stuff which isn't the WWE and if you think I own anyone in the WWE or the WWE itself then freak you cuz I don't and I just said so, lol!  
  
Author: Me LilMary... there is quite alot of cursing in here just to let you know there's more cursing in this chapter then any of my stories combined, lol!   
  
Title:  
  
~I just had to let you know~  
  
It was 8:00 A.M. and Jeff and Trish slowly moved and slowly woke up then relizing that they we're in eachother's arms...  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry," said Jeff leaping out of the bed with a shocked look on his face.  
  
Trish was shocked too. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know how this happened." said Trish.  
  
"No, it's probably my fault. I'll just go now. I'll see ya later." said Jeff running to the door grabbing his cell phone on the table, but he grabbed Trish's instead cause they looked exactly alike and neither of them knew he grabbed the wrong phone.  
  
"Alright bye." said Trish looking down at the bed.  
  
Jeff then headed to Shane and Jay's room.  
  
"Shane open the door! I need to get my stuff." Jeff said pounding on the door this time.  
  
"Alright, alright, gosh." said Shane opening the door.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Jay.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just gonna go and catch my flight."  
  
"Um alright." said Jay and Shane in unison looking at eachother cause they knew something was up.  
  
"Hey is Matt and Amy still here?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Naw, they already left. Dude, you are coming with us to Toronto to see Adam (Edge), right?" asked Jay.  
  
"Yeah, I'm heading there now."  
  
"Alright, later then." said Shane.  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jeff walked down the hallway quite fast heading towards the elevator until someone called his name and Jeff stopped walking.  
  
"Jeff, wait up!" yelled Beth.  
  
Jeff just rolled his eyes and looked back. "Oh... hey..."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To Adam's house." said Jeff backing up slowly and clicking the elevator button.  
  
"Can I catch a ride with you?"  
  
"I'm really in a hurry... my flight leaves in like half an hour." Jeff lied cause his flight doesn't leave for like to more hours.  
  
The elevator then opened and Jeff got in.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yeah sorry, bye" Jeff clicked the button and headed downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile Beth was still standing in the hallway talking to herself making people look at her strangly.  
  
"I'll get you back Jeffrey... Just watch."  
  
Meanwhile back in Trish's hotel room:  
  
Trish picked up Jeff's cell phone thinking it was hers and called Lilian Garcia.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lil, it's me Trish."  
  
"Oh hey what's up?"  
  
"Alot of stuff. You are coming to my house later today, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Amy's coming too, and all the boys are staying at Adam's house."  
  
"Oh alright, just making sure."  
  
"Trish what's wrong.? It sounds like something's up." asked Lilian.  
  
"It's nothing. I'll just talk to you and Amy back at my house.  
  
"Alright bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Click*  
  
*Click*  
  
4 hours later at Adam's house in Toronto:  
  
Matt and Amy were already there.  
  
"Hey guys I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Should I leave." asked Amy.  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So spit it out Jeff." said Matt.  
  
"Ok, ok. *sigh* Well last night I broke up with Beth and when we all got back from the club, I didn't have anywhere to sleep because I didn't want to sleep in the same room with Beth. So I headed over to Shane and Jay's room, but they didn't answer the door. I didn't know which rooms anyone else stayed in so I just kept knocking on Jay and Shane's door.  
  
"Is that what you needed to tell us? That you slept in the hallway."  
  
"I didn't sleep in the hallway... I slept with Trish." said Jeff with a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Whoa! You slept with Trish... damn Jeff! How could you do her like that!" said Amy getting pissed.  
  
"Wait! You're getting it all wrong. I didn't sleep, sleep with her.... I just slept in the same bed as her." said Jeff.  
  
"Ok, we were about to say." said Adam.  
  
"Bro, what's the big deal. I mean it's not like you guys cuddeled together or whatever." said Matt.  
  
"That's the problem... We did and neither of us know how it happened."  
  
"I think I'm gonna go now and head over to Trish's house." said Amy.  
  
"Call her house first to see if she's there." said Matt.  
  
"Yeah alright." Amy got out her cell phone and called Trish's house.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hey Trish."  
  
"Hey Amy."  
  
"Well I just wanted to make sure you were home before I headed over to your house."  
  
"Well I'm here and Lilian is here too."  
  
"Alright I'll see you guys in a lil'bit."  
  
"Alright later Ames."  
  
"Later."  
  
*Click*  
  
*Click*  
  
Matt give me your key to your rent-a-car.  
  
"Alright here." said Matt tossing the key to Amy.  
  
"I'll see ya guys later."  
  
"Alright bye." Adam, Matt, and Jeff said at the same time.  
  
Amy left and the guys were still talking about Jeff's so called "situation."  
  
"Dude, do you like her?" asked Adam.  
  
"Well... yeah... I do."  
  
Matt and Adam looked at Jeff and noticed something different about him.  
  
"Bro, you don't just like her. You're in love with her." said Matt.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I can tell you are cause when you talk about other girls you sound normal and the look on your face is normal, but we're talking about Trish you sound different and the look in your eyes... You're in love with her Jeff." said Adam smiling.  
  
"That's what I was saying." said Matt.  
  
"Just tell her how you feel." said Adam.  
  
"I need to think about this." said Jeff walking into the other room.  
  
At Trish's house:  
  
Amy rang the doorbell and Trish answered the door.  
  
"Hey! Come in." said Trish.  
  
"Hey Trish. Hey Lil."  
  
"Hey." said Lilian.  
  
Jeff's cell phone then rang and Trish still thinks it's her phone cause her and Jeff have the same ringtone and everything, lol!  
  
"Someone's cell is ringing." said Lilian.  
  
"Oh it's mine. It's in my room. Be right back." said Trish running upstairs.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh wrong number."  
  
Trish then hung up, but the cell phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh wrong number."  
  
Trish then hung up again, but again the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?!" said Trish starting to sound pissed this time.  
  
"Oh wrong number again."  
  
"Wait! Who are you trying to call! Stop calling me."  
  
"I'm trying to reach Jeff."  
  
"Jeff?" Trish then looked at the phone. "Damn, he must of took my phone on accident." said Trish to herself.  
  
"Yeah Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I think we accidently switched cell phones. You can leave a message and I'll give it to him.  
  
"Hold on. How did you switch phones."  
  
"Maybe at the hotel room. I don't really know. Who is this?"  
  
"Beth."  
  
"Oh." said Trish rolling her eyes.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Trish..."  
  
"You damn whore! You slept with my Jeff didn't you!"  
  
"What the hell. I didn't sleep with Jeff and he's not yours anymore. He broke up with you remember!"  
  
"Errgghh! Just stay away from him. He's mine you bitch!"  
  
"Fuck you! Can't you just relize that he doesn't want you anymore!" said Trish starting to scream. Lilian and Amy heard her screaming from downstairs so they headed upstairs to see what was up.  
  
"And what, you think he wants you! No guy will ever want you! You're just a plain slut. Give me your cell number so I can call Jeff!"  
  
"Go to hell. I'm not gonna give you my number BITCH!"  
  
  
  
Trish then hung up and threw the cell on her bed.  
  
"Trish what's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" asked Lilian.  
  
"Nothing." Trish then sat at the end of her bed and started crying.  
  
Lilian headed over to Trish's bed and picked up the cell phone and went through the address book.  
  
"Trish do you know you have Jeff's phone." asked Lilian.  
  
"Yeah I kind of figured it out when some bitch called me."  
  
"Beth called you?" asked Amy.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What'd she say."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well she said something cause you're crying." said Lilian.  
  
"Lil give me the phone." asked Amy.  
  
Lilian gave her the phone.  
  
"Where you going?" Lilian asked rubbing Trish's back trying to make her feel better.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Amy headed downstairs to the kitchen and she dialed Beth's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
"Who the hell is this?!"  
  
"You know who the hell this is. You better stop talking shit about Trish."  
  
"Fuck you Amy!"  
  
"No, fuck you! Just relize that Jeff doesn't want your dumb ass anymore alright!  
  
"Nah uh! I'll get Jeff back. Just watch."  
  
"Just watch? What the hell... Whatever! Kiss my ass you dumbass"  
  
*Click*  
  
*Click*  
  
Amy then headed back upstairs and gave the phone to Trish.  
  
Back at Adam's house:  
  
"I'm going to Trish's house." said Jeff.  
  
"Just tell her how you feel and you'll be fine." said Matt.  
  
"But what if she doesn't feel the same way." asked Jeff.  
  
"You'll never know unless you ask." said Adam.  
  
"Alright. Later."  
  
"Bye and good luck Jeffro." said Adam and Matt at the same time.  
  
Over at Trish's house:  
  
"Trish what did that bitch say?" asked Amy.  
  
"She called me a bitch and all those other things and she said something like I'll never get with Jeff..."  
  
"Don't believe her." said Lilian.  
  
"You really like Jeff don't you?"  
  
Amy looked at Lilian and then they both looked at Trish waiting for an answer.  
  
"*sigh* yeah..." replied Trish.  
  
The doorbell then rang.  
  
"I'll get it." said Lilian running downstairs and answering the door and when she opened the door it was Jeff.  
  
"Oh hey Jeff."  
  
"Hey Lil. Is Trish here?"  
  
"Well yeah this is her house, she's upstairs. You can come in." joked Lilian  
  
"Alright thanks." smiled Jeff walking in.  
  
"I'll go get her."  
  
Lilian entered Trish's room.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Trish.  
  
"Go downstairs and you'll find out." said Lilian smiling.  
  
Trish was confused, but headed downstairs with Jeff's phone in her hand.  
  
"Who is it?" Amy asked Lilian.  
  
"It's Jeff."  
  
Amy smiled. "I guess we should let them talk."  
  
"Well we can listen on too, hehe." said Lilian.  
  
They closed the door and put their ears against it to hear what was going on.  
  
"Oh... hey Jeff." Trish said smiling for the first time since Beth called.  
  
"Hey... Can I talk to you for a sec."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Trish and Jeff headed to the movie room.  
  
"Do you hear anything?" asked Amy.  
  
"Nothing." replied Lilian.  
  
"They probably went into one of the rooms."  
  
"They probably did."  
  
"Let's go downstairs."  
  
"Yeah c'mon."  
  
Jeff and Trish sat down on the couch.  
  
"Oh um... we accidently switched phones." said Trish handing Jeff's cell to him.  
  
"Oh, I didn't even know." said Jeff taking Trish's cell out of his pocket and handing it to her.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Um. *sigh* Well about last night. I'm really sorry about that." apoligized Jeff.  
  
"I told you it wasn't your fault." smiled Trish.  
  
"Alright." Jeff smiled back.  
  
"So did anyone call my cell?" asked Trish.  
  
"Naw, that's why I didn't know I had yours, ahah. Did anyone call my cell?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Beth."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Trish you're lieing. I know you are cause you're not looking me in the eyes."  
  
"She said nothing Jeff." Trish got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Trish... Patricia."  
  
Trish stopped.  
  
"You just called me Patricia."  
  
"Well yeah to get your attention... I know you don't like being called by you're whole first name. You told me so when I first met you. You told me to just call you Trish or Tricia. So I said Patricia to get your attention." smiled Jeff.  
  
"You actually remember that?"  
  
"Yeah." said Jeff walking over to Trish. "What did Beth say to you?"  
  
Trish's eye's started tearing up. "She called me a bitch, whore, slut, and she said no guy will ever want me. You happy now that I've told you?!"  
  
"Trish I'm so sorry. Don't believe anything she says."  
  
"Whatever." said Trish opening the door revealing Amy and Lilian evesdropping (is that how you spell it, lol).  
  
"Trish wait."  
  
"What now Jeff."  
  
"I didn't come here to apoligize about last night."  
  
"Then what did you come here for." said Trish full of tears in her eyes now.  
  
"I came here because I just had to let you know." Jeff sighed. "That I love you."  
  
Trish looked shocked and so did Amy and Lilian who were standing in the back listening to everything that was going on.  
  
"I don't know if you feel the same way, but it was worth a try." said Jeff giving Trish a kiss on the cheek and then leaving her house.  
  
Trish just stood there and talked to herself. "He loves me?"  
  
"Trish, why didn't you say that you loved him too?" asked Lilian.  
  
"I don't know... I didn't know what to say."  
  
"Trish, it's three words." said Amy smiling at Trish.  
  
"Yeah I know, but those words are so hard to say when..." Trish paused for a second.  
  
"When what?" asked Lilian and Amy at the same time.  
  
"When you really love the person."  
  
"You really love him don't you?" asked Amy.  
  
"*sigh* Yeah I do..."  
  
Next week on Raw:  
  
Raw was in Fayettville, NC. (is that how you spell it, lol!). Jeff was there visiting everyone and Matt was there too to sign a contract to be on the Raw roster so he can travel with Amy.  
  
Trish was walking around in the hallway looking for Jeff because she reallly needed to talk to him. She then spotted him talking to Rob Van Dam. Trish walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Rob. Hey Jeff."  
  
"Hey." said Rob.  
  
"Hey um... can I talk to you for a sec. Jeff."  
  
"Um yeah, sure. I'll talk to ya later Rob."  
  
"Alright later."  
  
Jeff opened the door to an empty locker room letting Trish enter first.  
  
"Jeff..."started Trish.  
  
"Yeah." said Jeff scard inside of what Trish was gonna say.  
  
"About last week. When you came to my house."  
  
"Trish, if this is about what I told you, I don't want all of that to ruin our friendship. If it did, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Did you mean it?" said Trish looking around the room and biting her top lip.  
  
"Yeah, everything I told you... It's all true... and if you don't feel the same way... I'm really sorry if anything in our friendship changes." said Jeff turning around and opening the door.  
  
"Jeff." Trish gently tugged on Jeff's arm turning him around and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Jeff looked a lil'bit confused. "What was that for?"  
  
"Well you told me last week that you loved me and well... I didn't get to answer back.  
  
Jeff just looked Trish in the eyes.  
  
"I love you too and I too just had to let you know."  
  
Jeff knew Trish wasn't lieing because she was looking into his eyes when she said it.  
  
Jeff just smiled and they both leaned in and kissed eachother.   
  
They then broke away after like a minute. Trish opened the door leaving Jeff in the room smiling.  
  
She turned back and looked at him and smiled back.  
  
"Call me." said Trish doing the call me signal thing.  
  
"I will."  
  
~End of chapter~  
  
I hope ya'll liked this chapter and don't forget to review, lol! The 4th chapter or the 5th one will be a songfic and it will be called "I just want you" it's Trish Stratus' new song from the WWE Originals cd. I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed for this story and for all my others. I'll try and update soon... I'll really try, lol. If Jeff comes back soon, then updates will be every week, lol! But yeah whatever... If you have any ideas please IM me on AIM and my SN is SoMaryUnique or you can e-mail me at SoMaryUnique@hotmail.com. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! 


End file.
